


I don't need to see you to know you're there

by Moonshoesklaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Blind!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshoesklaine/pseuds/Moonshoesklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt of Blind!Blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't need to see you to know you're there

“So have you got like, super hearing now or something?”  
“Brit...”  
“No, it’s okay Kurt. I don’t Brit, no. Not yet, anyway.”

Blaine had been in a car accident. The guy in the other car ended up alright, and so did Blaine, for the most part, but the window had smashed and glass had somehow found its way into his eyes. With his right eye already compromised after the Slushie incident, doctors weren’t able to remove enough of the glass without damaging his actual eyesight.

“Hey guys, can you give us a sec?”  
“Sure.”

The New Directions filed out of Blaine’s room one by one. Kurt was still amazed that they were all able to fit if he was being honest, but none of that mattered right now.

All that mattered was Blaine.

“So, how does it feel? Really?”  
“I don’t know. It feels weird. Really weird. I wake up in the morning and open my eyes, expecting to be able to see stuff, but it’s all just a big blur. It’s really strange, you know?”

He nodded.

He didn’t know; and he probably never would, but nodding was his way of saying that it didn’t change anything between them.

A moment of silence passed before Kurt sighed and grabbed Blaine’s hand, holding it in his own and rubbing circles with his thumb.

“This shouldn’t have happened to you Blaine.”

To Kurt’s surprise, Blaine just laughed.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“This shouldn’t have happened to anyone Kurt, but-do you know who was in the car behind me?”

He shook his head.

“It was a woman with her two kids, they couldn’t have been more than seven years old. The thing is Kurt, if it didn’t happen to me, it would have happened to them, and if it didn’t happen to them, it would have happened to someone else. It was gonna happen to someone, Kurt.”

“But why did it have to be you?”

Blaine could sense that Kurt was tearing up so he readjusted their hands so that their positions were reversed.

“Kurt, honey, if we spent our lives wondering why, we would never get anywhere. Besides, it’s not all bad.”

“You need to stop being so positive, it’s making me feel really crappy.”

Blaine laughed in response.

“No, but seriously, I can touch you wherever and whenever I want in public, and nobody can do a thing about it.”

Blaine could sense the smile on Kurt’s face.

He knew that his eyes were doing that thing they always did, and he knew that Kurt’s cheeks were turning a light shade of pink, and it didn’t matter that he was never going to see anything even remotely clearly ever again, because the image of Kurt’s face was etched so vividly in his mind that he didn’t need to.

And although he was never going to see their wedding rings, or photographs in person, and he was never going to see their children grow up, that was okay.

Because he just knew that Kurt was going to be there, by his side, until the end.

And that image alone, was enough.


End file.
